First Date
by Lumina-16
Summary: Naruto finally takes Hinata on their first date. sorry for the summary...plz read and review


**First Date**

It occured three weeks back when Sasuke and Sakura had made their relationship official. He had finally admitted defeat. Sakura, his long time crush, was out of his reach and in the arms of his best friend.

One night, during the following weekend, the three squads decided to gather. As the night went on, Naruto was starting to tire, so he said goodbye and headed home. While crossing a nearby bridge, he saw Hinata staring at the small stream below.

It was like he was staring at her for the very first time. He saw a beauty radiating from her that he had never seen before. Just staring at her gave Naruto the unexpected feeling of butterflies in his stomach. When Hinata saw him, he told her goodbye and quickly walked past her before she could notice his newfound feelings.

For the next two weeks, he would try to be with her as often as possible. He'd tag along with her whenever he spotted her on the streets alone. He started to get together more with his friends just to be with her. Although he had to admit, she still acted a little strange whenever he would talk to her.

But what he seem to be doing wasn't sufficient. If he didn't want Hinata to slip through his hands, like Sakura, he needed to take action. So one day, while seeing her come out of a shop, he stopped her.

"Hi, Hinata." ,he waved.

"Oh, N-Naruto!" ,she turned pink at the cheeks, "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing." ,he responded, placing an arm at the back of his head. He felt nervous for what he was about to do, "Uhh. . . Hinata?"

"Y-yes"

He looked away embarassed, "Would you. . . would you. . . like to go. . . on a d-date with m-me?"

He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the answer. But after seconds of silence, he opened them. Hinata just stood there, stunned. Her whole face had gone bright red. Afterwards, she just fainted. Naruto managed to catch her mid-air.

Holding her in one arm , he immediately started to fan her with his hand. In panic, he started yelling, "Hey, Hinata! What's wrong?"

After a few seconds of fanning, which made his wrist hurt a little, Hinata opened her eyes halfway. He stared at her waiting for a reaction.

"Naruto?" ,she said in a small voice. Then her eyes shot open and she sat up, gripping his orange and black jacket.

"YES!" ,she said suddenly.

Naruto was confused, "Yes, what?"

"I'LL GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!" ,she answered in a slightly loud voice that was very unlike her.

"Ohhh" ,he remembered. He then smiled in excitement, "Really!"

Hinata nodded and he stared feeling anxious, "Okay, I'll pick you up at seven."

Seven and a half hours later. . .

It turned out that Hinata was already waiting for him outside when he arrived at the Hyuga compound. She looked anxioius and excited.

After walking away from the compound, Hinata asked, "S-so where are we going?"

"To the movie theater." ,he looked at her, "If that's alright with you?"

"Yes." ,Hinata said, "You see. I don't get to go to the theater a lot."

"Why? Because of your training?" ,he inquired in which she nodded yes.

When they arrived, Naruto paid for them to see a romantic comedy.

He didn't watch those types of movies, prefering ones filled with action. He was doing this for Hinata. He bought a big bucket of popcorn, that they could share, and went to find seats.

The movie was okay in his opinion. The comedy made it amusing for him.

During the movie however, Naruto got the urge to place his arm around Hinata. He battled mentally, wondering if he should do it.

"Should I?" ,he thought fircely, "What if she doesn't like it?"

Finally, he slowly and hesistant placed an arm around her. At first, he was tense as he waited for her reaction. When she didn't object, he relaxed.

It came as a surprise when Hinata slowly leaned closer to him. He wrapped his arm even tighter around her. They turned to looked at each other, both of them gave a small smile. She let her head fall on his shoulder as she looked back at the screen.

Of course, both of them failed to see two pair of eyes staring at them throughout the whole time from five rows above.

Ino and Sakura, who had spotted them going into the theater, turned to each other smiling after seeing the display of affection.

After coming out of the theater, rubbing his stomach, Naruto suggested, "How about we get something to eat?"

"Sure" ,Hinata agreed, "Where should we go?"

Naruto went thoughtful, "To tell you the truth, I don't know." ,he told her.

"How about Ichiraku's?" ,she said.

"Are you sure?" ,Naruto told her, "We do seem to go there a lot. Especially me."

"I think it's alright." ,she said.

"Sure?" ,he asked again. She nodded, "Let's go."

Naruto ate his noodles in nerves. He was slurping in faster than normal with his eyes glancing sideways at Hinata. She ate her meal politely and slow.

Although, Naruto noticed that she seemed to hold her chopsticks somehow akward. Her whole face held a tinge of red. For a moment, he feared that she was sick.

The meal had been silent up to now. His question on how she thought the movie was, was overused by this time and so was the question if she liked was a chance to strike up a conversation. Most of all, he was concerned.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" ,he said, "Your face is red."

"I-I'm alright."

"Okay"

He finished first. Staring at her, did he noticed she went more red.

He started to see the connection that every time he had contact with her, she would turn red, faint, or had trouble stringing worlds together.

Naruto turned away, "Take your time, Hinata. There's no rush."

Her time turned out to be five more minutes. Naruto paid and they left the place.

It was ten now and half an hour before Hinata had to return to the compound.

"I think I know where we can go before we head home." ,Naruto said. Reflexively, he grabbed a hold and began to lead her. Then his mind caught up.

"I-I'm sorry, Hinata." ,he pulled it away. His face changing brilliant pink.

Hinata was a bright red but nonetheless approached him, "It's alright, Naruto. Her hand lingered close to his, "I don't mind. Besides, I thought we already got past that."

It was true. After what happened in the movie theater, why should he be concerned that he just held her hand?

Comforted and reassured, Naruto's hand clasped hers once more.

Their next destination was a grassy hill outside population. A sort of like medow that gave a fantastic scenery of the village. They both sat down on the velvety green grass. Naruto put his arm around Hinata. She snuggled in his hold.

Now comfortable, they turned to the scenery.

"I came here when I need to clear my head. Also, it gives a very nice view of the village. I know Hokage Mountain would give it better, but it's within population. Here, we can have quiet and be left alone.

"It's nice. I've never noticed this hill." ,she said.

"It's sad how people pass by ignorant of the small details." ,he turned to her, "They have no idea what they could be missing like I almost did."

"Naruto?" ,Hinata turned puzzled.

He turned letting his hold go and took each of her hands into his own. Naruto looked at her in adoration.

"All this time" ,he continued. His voice wnet as soft as it could go, "I saw the signs, but I was too dense to notice the connection. Their real significance."

"I wanted to tell you ,but everytime I tried, I couldn't work up the nerve.", Hinata looked down at grass embarassed, " I had all this courage for the most perilous of missinos, and - I could never harness it to tell you my true feelings."

Naruto lifted her head by her chin, "And those are?"

Their eyes met. Blue piercing into silver. Every inch that he closed their distance, He could see her go into a deeper sahde of red. Unlike before, he now found this irresistibly cute.

"That I - " ,Hinata said, "I-"

"I love you." ,she whispered finally.

Naruto smiled "Good thing I made sense of things before I lost you somehow."

"Never!" ,Hinata said outrage.

His grin grew wider before easing back softly, "I love you, Hinata."

He sealed his words with a kiss. He felt her almost weaken, but he put his arm around her to be a support and to avoid a faint.

Their kiss slowly brought them to the ground. After that they broke apart to rest.

"Do we have to go back now/" ,Hinata said.

"If you want to get there on time. We can take the walk slow." ,he said, "Otherwise, we'll just have spare time."

Naruto got up while holding Hinata's hand when she was getting up herself.

They took the semi-long walk back to the Hyuga compound, planning any future outings.

Just before exiting the forest towards the trail of the compud. Hinata stopped suddenly.

"Does this mean were officially together?" ,Hinata said.

"If you want it to be." ,he said, "Otherwise that kiss would've been for nothing."

"Y-you're right." ,she said, "It's a silly question. I'm sorry. Of course I want us together."

"Matter cleared. The rest will know in time. "Naruto took her hand, "Come on. I don't want you in trouble."

He took her to the gate.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" ,she said.

"Sure" ,he said, "Tomorrow then."

They gave each other a parting quck kiss. They had to be careful since they were present in the compound.

"Goodnight." ,she said.

"Later."

Naruto walked back alone to his apartment. The streets were now nearly desolate.

He went to bed that night thinking how lucky he was and how dumb. All this time chasing the wrong girl. But he made amends to his ignorace.

To think that less than a hour ago , he had his real kiss. Although not his first one. Something upleasant came to mind of his preteen days. He shook it away before the memory came complete.

Instead, he rolled to his side drifting off to sleep thinking about his pleasant girlfriend.


End file.
